


Christmas Cookies

by PeachChapstick



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachChapstick/pseuds/PeachChapstick
Summary: Steve invites Bucky over to decorate some Christmas cookies and they just have a cute, wholesome time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Christmas Cookies

Steve loved the Christmas season. Something about it was just so magical. Not to mention the romance of it all. Now that Steve finally had a boyfriend, he was going to milk the holiday season as much as possible. Luckily, his boyfriend, Bucky, was also a Christmas lover. There would be no lack of festivities. Steve was planning on having Bucky come over on Saturday afternoon to decorate Christmas cookies. He made his mom pre-make the cookies because that was too much work. The cute and romantic part was the frosting.

“Hi,” Bucky greeted, walking into Steve’s kitchen on Saturday afternoon.

“I’m glad you could make it,” Steve said, leaning over the counter to kiss his cheek. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Bucky said.

Bucky was wearing a red quarter zip sweater with little reindeers around the chest. It was festive and adorable. It actually made Steve feel underdressed. Steve had some Christmas sweaters and shirts, he just hadn’t thought of putting one on. He could go change, but that would be awkward. He had changed his phone case to have little gingerbreads on it, so that was enough for now.

Bucky walked over to stand next to Steve and gently leaned against him. Steve loved the physical contact.

“Wow, your mom made a ton of cookies,” Bucky observed.

Looking at the cookies spread across the counter, Steve saw that Bucky was right. His mom had made over four dozen sugar cookies of various shapes. Steve’s favorite were the snowflakes. They had three different snowflake cutters, so there was a big variety. They had a lot of cookie cutters in general. 

“I’m definitely going to decorate a snowflake first,” Steve said, selecting a snowflake cookie from the spread.

“I think I’m gonna start with a reindeer,” Bucky said.

“But then you can’t incorporate the edible glitter as easily, and that’s the best decoration,” Steve stated.

Bucky smiled at him and said, “Hey, I can make a Rudolph with a cute little red nose.”

God, Bucky was so adorable. Steve was just obsessed with him. He was already planning all the cute Christmas activities they could do together in his head. The one issue Steve was having was what to get Bucky for Christmas. He felt like he already had everything he wanted: not to mention the fact that Steve didn’t have a lot of money to spend. Christmas themed items were a no-go since they’d no longer be relevant, and chocolate and flowers were reserved for Valentine’s day. He’d have to keep an eye out on things Bucky expressed interest in leading up to Christmas. 

“So, what are you planning on doing with all of these cookies?” Bucky asked, working hard on his reindeer.

“Well I was planning on you taking a bunch of them,” Steve said. 

“My mom and sister are going to absolutely love that,” Bucky said.

“Are they the type you like to eat the cookies and not make them?” Steve asked. “Because that’s how I am.”

Bucky smiled at him. “That’s how my whole family is.”

Steve picked up the blue frosting and began to decorate another snowflake. Honestly, he should’ve made enough cookies that Bucky could decorate all the shapes other than snowflakes and Steve could just do snowflakes. There was just something about them that he loved. It was probably the beauty. Steve couldn’t help it, he just loved looking at beautiful things. That was probably why he was dating Bucky. 

“You’re doing another snowflake?” Bucky asked, glancing over at what Steve was doing.

“Well they are my favorite,” Steve explained.

“Here, I’ll help,” Bucky said.

Bucky leaned over and put a big glob of red frosting on Steve’s otherwise blue cookie. It looked like a three year old had decorated it. If anyone else had done that, Steve would’ve been pissed. But coming from Bucky, it felt endearing. It quickly became his favorite cookie.

After decorating only about five cookies, Bucky said, “You know, I’m getting a little bored of cookies. What do you say we just spread frosting on the rest and call them done? They don’t all need to be perfectly decorated. Then we can eat them sooner, too.”

“Yeah, I could go for that,” Steve said.

Bucky and Steve both began to just put random frosting on random cookies, going as fast as possible. And they were laughing the entire time. Sometimes the best memories came from failed plans. That was something Steve began to discover as his relationship with Bucky progressed. 

After all the cookies were frosted, Steve and Bucky collapsed onto Steve’s couch. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and kissed his forehead.

Bucky laughed. “Steveeeeee, you probably have frosting on your lips and now it’s probably on my forehead.”

Steve smiled at him and gently wiped his forehead off. “I only ate one cookie, I promise you there is no frosting.”

“I honestly do not trust you on this one,” Bucky said.

Both of the boys continued to laugh and joke, mainly about the cookies. It was an absolutely wonderful evening.

God, there was something so adorable about Bucky. It was just the way he was. It was the way he acted, the way he looked, the way he spoke. Steve knew that he had found his soulmate, even if they’d met very early on in life. With Bucky, Steve didn’t have to worry about anything. Yeah, he was deeply in love with this boy, even if he had gently ruined one of his Christmas cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I'm sad I didn't get to do more Christmas one-shots this season, but I was very busy with uploading one chapter of Allegro a day. I highly recommend checking out my Avengers En Pointe series if you haven't already, it's definitely better than my one-shots. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short, plotless story!


End file.
